Five Years
by Emily Shrugs
Summary: Five years after the events in the ending of Blood Of Olympus took place, each demigod is hitting a new milestone in their lives and making more memories, without the help of Greek mythology. Defeating monsters isn't the only momentous achievement to be made for a half-blood, after all. (Rated T just in case.)
1. Percy And Annabeth

**Quick author's note before I start the story.**

**I thought the ending for BOO was crap. I didn't like it, and I thought it was bloody horrible. It was so unsatisfying. I love the book in general, but that ending was just... not my type. Feel free to love it, but it was a completely anticlimactic and rushed ending to an amazing series, in my opinion. **

**So, I decided to make my own ending. Everyone still has the ending that Rick said they would, but it's five years later, so you can see what they're like after so long- or, at least, how I think they should be after so long. Spoilers, too, as if you didn't already know. **

**One more thing is that this is a couples fanfiction. It's not a lemon, but it's a bunch of sweet, ship-y stuff, so if you want an action-packed epilogue, this isn't it. Hope you like it, nonetheless.**

* * *

><p>Percy had been through a lot. He's seen friends die, he's seen the world almost end multiple times, and been through Tartarus and back. He's even literally carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. But through all of that, he's never been broken. He's certainly come close to it, but Percy Jackson had never given up and cried.<p>

It was strange that the first thing to break him was the face of his newborn daughter, staring up at him with sparkling, innocent eyes.

She looked a lot like Annabeth, more than Percy himself. The two looked so alike that he volunteered calling her Annabeth Junior, but of course, his wife had objected. Both of them had wavy, blond hair and piercing grey eyes, and a face that seemed as if it could catch him doing anything.

He laughed at nothing in particular and sniffed, rubbing the sleeve of his shirt across his nose. "She's so beautiful." He wove his fingers into Annabeth's, and smiled at her proudly. She was sitting up in her hospital bed, and even though she looked absolutely exhausted, she was the happiest he'd ever seen her look.

He couldn't believe they'd come so far. From taking lives to saving lives, they'd finally made a life, and he was overjoyed. The two of them had been through so much together over the years , and had been facing death for the longest time. But now they had the happily ever after he'd always dreamed of. The baby grabbed his thumb, her small fingers barely wrapping around them, and cooed.

Annabeth gently bumped his side with her foot, still under the sheets. "Hey, give me my baby, Seaweed Brain." Once safely nestled into her mother's arms, she fell asleep quickly. Weird. He'd expected her to start crying and barfing all over him, but the baby was surprisingly quiet and mellow.

"It's been a while since you called me that," Percy said quietly, afraid to wake the child. "How about we call her that, Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth glanced at him and snorted. "Yeah, right. That's another reason why I always used to call you that." She said it seriously, but her eyes were sparkling. "What should we call her, really?"

He cleared his throat, becoming serious. He'd thought about the issue of baby names for a while, pondered over it in the 45 minutes that Annabeth had been in labor. He even borrowed a phone to look up baby named, hoping that monsters wouldn't disturb them, but none of the regular names seemed to suit her. Percy had only just thought of a name a few minutes before she gave birth, and he loved it. "Emma."

Annabeth seemed to think about the name. "Emma. Emma Jackson." She smiled. "I like it. It sounds... graceful."

He laughed. "Unlike me, right?"

His wife shushed him, but she chuckled, too. "Yeah, unlike you." She looked down at her again, sleeping so peacefully.

The quiet was new for Percy. He wasn't used to it in the slightest way, but he was adjusting. And he prayed that his baby could grow up in peace as well, but it was her life, and her adventure. "Welcome to the world, Emma Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>First epilogue is for Percabeth, of course. Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, I wrote it earlier and I was a little bit rusty. The next chapters will be better, but anyways, I hope you liked it. <strong>


	2. Nico And Will

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not very good at consistently making and posting chapters over the weeks, but I'll try, since you seem to like it. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"So, our four year anniversary. Feels like forever." The man, now in his early twenties, leaned back in his chair. He'd changed a lot, Nico decided, comparing him the the memory of the young boy he met what seemed like ages ago. Will Solace still had the blond hair and smiling eyes that contrasted so much with Nico, but he'd definitely changed. While still the hardheaded child inside, Will had replaced his young-looking face with a chiseled, mature one, and Nico couldn't say he didn't like it.<p>

Nico snorted, blowing his still shaggy hair out of his face. "Four years, and only three dates. You've got to get yourself sorted out, Solace, or I might leave you . " For a moment he saw a look of doubt cross Will's face, but then it went back to the familiar smirk he usually had. Nico chuckled in spite of himself.

Really, though, Will was amazing. Only three dates, including that night, but all of them had been memorable. First, he'd taken him to the movies, in which they watched a horror film and Will almost threw up next to him. Then, they went to something called an amusement park. Nico had never been on a roller coaster, but he fell in love with the churning feeling in his stomach as soon as he went on one. Once again, Will almost threw up next to him.

But the third date was something special. His boyfriend had taken him to New Rome for the first time since he'd left all those years ago, and just like everything else, it'd changed massively. Children played in front of the houses, rivers snaked across the land where people took walks, and shrines lined the well-lit streets. There was houses and shops and schools galore, all of them new and bright. And being the child of death, bright usually wasn't his thing, but New Rome really was grand.

The two of them went to a Paris-themed restaurant that Will had only 20 drachmas for. It was a cheap date, but still a thoughtful one, and that was all that Nico wanted.

"So, Nico, I've been thinking about something." Will said, jarring Nico from his thoughts. "I was thinking about getting a house together."

Nico stared at him for a second, too shocked to even say anything back. Finally, he close his mouth and raised his eyebrow. "A house? You hardly had enough money to take me no a romantic date! How the Hades are we supposed to afford a house together?"

Will shrugged, looking a bit shot-down, and Nico immediately felt guilty. But he brightened up not a moment later- something else he loved about his boyfriend. "We'll figure out a way." He beamed so happily, like a child presenting something he found to a parent, that Nico had to laugh.

"Just here in Rome? The two of us, together?"

Will smiled, nodding. "Just the two of us." But he quickly added in, "Not for sex or anything. Just because, uh, I think we've hit a strong point in our relationship where it would be okay if we-"

"Shut up, Will. Let's do it." Leo wrapped his hands into Will's, grinning. And Will grinned right back.


	3. Leo and Calypso

**Sorry for mistaking Nico for Leo in that last chapter, I didn't even notice when I edited it. I probably completely ruined a really cute and intimate moment between them, my bad!**

**Also, thanks for all the good reviews, favorites, and follows!**

* * *

><p>The two of them kicked sand at each other, splashing the water and acting like kids. But honestly, he didn't care. For the first time, he was actually happy. There wasn't any more running. He didn't have to act content. He didn't have to hide his feelings behind a mask of immature jokes. Leo was in love, and when you're in love, there isn't much room for other things.<p>

Leo had made it his personal goal in life to show and teach Calypso about everything ever since she was stranded so long ago. He'd been traveling around the world, visiting various landmarks and showing her all the beautiful things in life that she hadn't seen for so long. He took her to museums, hotels, airports, and amusement parks, and showed her technology, science, books, and anything in between.

For most people, going through a constant cycle of introducing and explaining would be tiring, but for Leo it was just the opposite. He loved that look on her face whenever she saw something new, like a two-year-old learning to take her first steps, but he loved it even more knowing he was the reason for her happiness.

Calypso grabbed his arm and pulled him into a light kiss. The wind was light and pleasant, gently rustling her dress and making it curl around him.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Leo smiled slightly as they broke the kiss and sat down on the sand, gazing at the sunset together. "It was a lot like here, all sandy and ocean-y. I thought you hated me."

Calypso laughed, hugging his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. "I didn't hate you. Well, at least, not for long. I didn't know you at first, I just thought you were some skinny guy with ADHD." She was quiet for a second, then continued. "And I knew that you would have to leave me, too. So I was afraid to love you as well."

Leo felt a twang of jealousy in his heart, but hid it away. He knew what she went through couldn't have been easy. She'd been in an unending cycle of meeting hot guys, falling in love, then being torn away from them for their lover somewhere else. He felt horrible for her, and spent every minute of the day with her to make up for her centuries of loneliness, but he couldn't get the thought of her attraction to the other boys that came to the island out of his head. To make it worse, all of them were handsome and chiseled, and he was just a baby-faced kid in his twenties. If anyone were forced to choose between himself and Percy, they would choose Percy.

He forced his thoughts out of his head and wrapped his arms around her. "But I came back. I promised I would."

"I know. I knew you would."

Another question pushed into his head. "What made me different?"

Leo only expected an answer that was making fun of him, but Calypso's response was serious and, well, true. "When I met you, I saw that you wore a mask. It hid your sadness, your grief, your guilt, your regret, and it reminded me of myself. It was as if I were looking into a mirror, a picture of myself. I always wanted to ask you what exactly you were hiding, but I was afraid to. Now I know that you're just like me. Both of us were afraid to love, because we didn't want to lose our love again."

He smiled shyly, resting his chin on her head. "We don't have to be afraid anymore."

She chuckled, reaching out her hand to wipe some sand off his face. "No, we don't. Not anymore."


End file.
